


Why Do You Care?

by KingKotes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, he's already in gotham so, this klarion is ann nocenti's klarion, well he's kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKotes/pseuds/KingKotes
Summary: “Why are you so determined not to let anyone care about you?”“You just said why. One day I'll be dead in an alley, just gone, and everyone will have to move on. Lot easier to get over someone you don't care about.”"Who said I don't care?”Klarion offers to give Jason company amidst his high, and he agrees. But drugs affect Klarion much differently than they do humans, and his concerned friend's existential crisis over his dangerous life isnotsomething Jason wants to deal with.But maybe it's something he has to hear.





	Why Do You Care?

**Author's Note:**

> there are like no??? klarion/jason fics?? so i'm fixing that yr welcome  
> this klarion is primarily ann nocenti's from the 2015 klarion comics, ut i do have a tendency to mashup the powers/backstorys of all the klarions. more fun that way  
> and i do really really love this klarion so you can absolutely expect more klarion/jason fics in the future because i adore them

The quiet ding of Jason's phone made him open his eyes to the blurry, white ceiling. It took a moment for the world to focus again. Another ding. 

_Klarion: hey where are you_

_Klarion: i just got word of more buddybots raising hell in new york city, want to check it out?_

_Jason: I'd rather sit at home and be high_

_Klarion: relateable. want company?_

Jason glanced at the coffee table, his credit card still dusted white. 

_Jason: Have you ever done anything other than weed?_

_Klarion: once i had so much caffiene i blacked out, does that count?_

_Jason: No_

_Jason: You can come over if you bring cigarettes, and i'm not responsible for whatever stupid shit you do_

_Klarion: yessir <3 _

_Jason: Door's unlocked_

Jason unlocked the door, the put his feet up on the arm of the couch as he lay back down. 

His phone dinged again. 

_Klarion: you feelin okay, btw? you never pass up an opportunity to kill stuff_

_Jason: I'm fine. Long day_

_Klarion: say no more_

His phone dinged again but he let it drop to the floor. Slinging an arm over his eyes, he went back to floating. 

The door creaked and Jason almost reached for his gun before he heard Klarion. “You just leave your door unlocked?” 

“No, I didn't want to get up to let you in.” 

“Fair enough.” Klarion handed him a bag. “I didn't know how many you wanted, but you seem to go through them pretty quickly, so I got three cartons.” 

Wow. “You have the money for three cartoons of cigarettes?” 

Klarion gave a short laugh and dropped onto the couch. “No, you kidding? I don't have a job.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Just don't bring this stealing shit back on me. I have enough on my plate.” 

“No worries.” 

Jason pulled out a cigarette and handed Klarion a rolled dollar bill. Klarion took it, looking between him and the roll as Jason pulled the large white bag closer. 

“Is that all coke?” 

“Yup.” Jason brushed off his credit card and began swiftly making a line. “Last place I hit today had a whole room full of it, so I took some.” 

“How much did you take?” 

“Enough to last a couple months.” He moved over on the couch, and motioned for Klarion to come over. 

“So I, uh,” 

“Snort it.” 

“That's real? Like, that's not a myth?” 

Jason raised an eyebrow as he lit the cigarette. “You've been in Gotham for, how long, and you thought snorting coke was a myth.” 

Klarion shrugged. “Never stopped to ask about it.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jason retrieved his phone from the floor. “Just don't breathe it in, it'll hurt.” A text was waiting for him. 

_Dick: Did you hit a drughouse today?_

_Jason: Yeah_

_Dick: Thought so. What are you doing now?_

_Jason: Getting witch boy high_

_Dick: Is that a good idea?_

Jason glanced at Klarion, tapping the screen of his phone with the line gone. 

_Jason: Don't know yet. I'll keep you posted._

_Dick: Just stay out of trouble, okay?_

_Jason: I don't plan on leaving the apartment for a few days, so don't worry._

Jason sat up and used the credit card to make a final, tiny line out of the leftover dust. “Finish that,” He closed up the bag. 

“And you do this for fun?” 

“Give it a minute.” Jason tipped a few drops of water onto the table. “That too.” 

“Seriously?” 

“It'll keep you from going dry.” 

When Klarion coughed Jason rolled his eyes. 'That was somehow worse.” 

He shrugged. “You get used to it. Give it a few minutes, you'll start to feel it.” 

Klarion leaned back against the couch. “Feel what, exactly?” 

“Dunno. Euphoric, numb, it varies.” 

Klarion hummed, thumbing at his phone screen. Propping his feet up on the coffee table, Jason slouched on the couch. It felt nice, to just be sitting with the witch, instead of fighting something like they tended to do. Klarion shifted to lean in the corner of the corner, music playing quietly from his phone, and Jason relaxed into the couch. 

_Jason: Any gas stations report a robbery?_

_Dick: Not that I know of, why?_

He glanced at the bag of cigarettes. 

_Jason: No reason_

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not a good idea. 

Klarion was bouncing off the fucking walls. Jason couldn't get him to sit still for more than three minutes before Klarion was up again. The witch clattered around in the kitchen, rambling. 

Jason checked the time. He'd been talking without pause for eleven minutes. 

“-but what's the point of it if you're just gonna be fighting all the time? I don't mind fighting, obviously, but I get a little tired of not being able to come to the fucking mortal plane without having somebody at my throat, and not even in a good way.” 

“Klarion,” Jason snapped. 

“Yeah?” 

“Come here. Sit down. Stay there, you're giving me a headache.” 

“Sorry.” Klarion stared ahead for a moment before pulling out his phone. 

Not a minute later and Klarion was bouncing his leg, but at least it was tolerable. Jason lit another cigarette and grabbed Klarion's arm as he went to rise. 

“I sat sit.” 

“I _can't_ ,” 

“Don't care. Why are you so antsy?” 

Klarion shrugged. “Maybe it's because these things affect me harder than humans? I think it's my Sheeda blood.” 

“I've never met anybody as frantic as you. Now be still before I put a bullet in your foot.” 

“Sorry,” 

Jason got up and went to the kitchen. He sighed when he opened the cabinets. Everything had been organized by size. He poured himself a glass of Fireball. 

“Klarion,” 

He didn't respond. 

“Klarion.” 

He rolled his eyes when he still didn't get a response. When he plopped back on the couch Klarion was zoned out staring at the floor. Jason snapped his fingers close to Klarion's ear. “Hey,” 

The witch's eyes snapped to him. “What?” 

“I think you need to lay down." 

“I can't move.” 

Jason sat up a little. “Why not?” 

“Because you told me not to.” 

He stared at the Klarion. “Unbelievable.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes, you.” he sat back. When it quieted he looked at Klarion, who had zoned out again. He rolled his eyes. 

_Jason: Witch boy paced the apartment for fifteen minutes, now he's just sitting there staring off into space_

__

__

_Dick: Sounds productive_

Klarion sighed and sat back, bringing his knees up. “Does this ever make you feel numb?” 

“That's what it does, yes.” Jason sat up and reached for the bag again. ”Do you want more?” 

Klarion nodded. 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

Jason let his eyes unfocus on the ceiling. It was getting dark, sleep was calling his name, and Klarion, for once, was still. It was surprisingly peaceful. 

Until he felt the couch shift. “Hey,” Klarion's voice was soft. 

“What?” 

“Red Hood,” Jason looked at him. “You're Red Hood.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why?” 

He blinked and Klarion slid into focus. “ _Why_?” 

“Yeah, why. Why do all this crime fighting?” 

Jason shrugged. “Gotham is full of bad people. Someone's gotta take care of it, and our police force is shit.” 

“Gotham is also already full of heroes.” 

Jason grabbed another cigarette. “What's your point, Klarion?” 

“Why are you hurting yourself?” 

Jason paused. The lighter flame danced in front of his cigarette. Klarion inched closer. “You go out and you fight bad people, but you're careless about yourself. You don't care if you get killed in the line of battle. What if tomorrow, some low-card punk got a lucky shot and you died?” 

“Then I'd be dead.” 

“Yeah, and the city would move on. Someone would fill your spot. So why are you protecting a city that would forget you?” 

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His high was wearing off, and this was not a conversation he wanted to be having. “What's the point of this, Klarion? Why are you so concerned about me?” 

“Because you're not concerned about yourself.” 

“And why does that bother you?” 

“Because I-” Klarion's voice cracked. He took a deep breath and looked away. “I don't want to wake up one day to seven texts you haven't even read, to find out that you're dead in an alley somewhere in town.” 

The cigarette suddenly tasted sour, and Jason refused to look at him. “Everyone dies eventually.” 

“Not always.” 

“Why are you so worried?” 

“I don't know! Why are you so determined not to let anyone care about you?” 

“You just said why. One day I'll be dead in an alley, just gone, and everyone will have to move on.” He took a drag of the cigarette. “Lot easier to get over someone you don't care about.” 

“Who said I don't care?” 

Jason's skin tingled. He locked eyes with the witch boy, and his eyebrows drew together. “Stop looking at me like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like you're sad for me or something.” 

Klarion sighed. “Sorry,” He sat back, drawing his knees up to this chest. 

Jason tipped his head back and tried not to think about Klarion's words. It was the first time in many years when he hadn't enjoyed a cigarette. 

“Let's go somewhere.” Klarion finally said. “Let's go sit on the roof. I'm tired of this apartment.” 

“Go, then.” 

“Come with me,” 

“No.” 

“I'll blow you.” 

Well, at least things were getting back to normal. He blew out smoke. “You say that all the time.” 

“Yeah, and you never accept. Are you gonna come sit on the roof with me or not?” 

“Door to the roof is locked.” 

Klarion snorted. “Yeah, okay, like a lock's ever stopped me. Come on,” Klarion stood, and Jason sighed before following him. Klarion's hands hovered over the lock before it clicked and the door opened. 

Gotham's air was cool and heavy with smog. The door locked again behind them, and Klarion sat with his back against the highrise lip on the roof. Jason sat beside him, draping his arms over his knees. 

They sat in silence for a while. Jason could feel himself sobering, and the cool air wasn't helping, but it felt good to be outside. The night seemed to drain the tension from their bodies, and eventually he tipped his head back and relaxed. 

"Sorry about earlier.” Klarion finally said. “I get weird when I haven't slept in a while.” 

“Don't worry about it,” 

“I don't want you to think I'm trying to show up in your life and start bossing you around and changing things. I just get,” he paused. “Concerned for people.” 

“Concerned? You?” 

“Concerned for certain people.” 

Jason gave a little shake of his head. It felt strange to be hearing it said out loud, towards him. Klarion nudged him. 

“Do you remember when we met, and you asked me why I kept calling you pretty?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Why'd you sound so angry?” 

Jason didn't answer for a moment. Klarion wasn't looking at him, gazing out over the yellow, washed out lights of Gotham. 

“Usually whenever I get compliments like that, it's during a hookup.” Jason said. “And that's what I thought you wanted. But you never tried to go for it, and you said it so casually, like of course I was pretty.” 

“Well, you are. But if you want me to stop, I will.” 

“I didn't say that.” Klarion made an amused noise. “I guess it confused me. You sounded so open about it, but then you'd just drop the subject. Eventually it sounded like you were trying to sweeten me up for something.” 

He looked over at met Klarion's eyes. His blue skin seemed to glow. Klarion shook his head. “You never sounded like you wanted to go for it. I'll admit, I definitely wanted to blow you behind that Panda Express, but,” he shrugged. “I dunno. Being your friend seemed like a better option than being your hookup for the night.” 

Jason looked back at the city. Klarion's words hung over his head. “You think we're friends?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I'd rather have some sweet benefits, but I'll take what I can get.” 

He smiled a little. “You're a pain in the ass, you know that?” 

“I pride myself in it, yes.” 

_Lot easier to get over someone you don't care about._

_Who said I don't care?_

Jason looked over at him. The dramatic eyeliner, like butterfly wings, sunk into his face, making the whites of his eyes pop in the dark. 

“You realize you're racking up a hell of a blowjob debt with me.” 

“You say that like it's a bad thing.” 

“For you.” 

Klarion laughed. “Right. You gonna cash it all in at once?” 

“Is there a limit?” 

“No. This is a policy-free deal.” 

Jason laughed, and Klarion giggled. He watched him again, studying the witch's face in the dull light. He could barely see the outline of his face, but he could see enough to take Klarion's face in his hand and kiss him. 

Klarion's eyes were wide when he pulled away. Jason squinted at him. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm good, I'm just trying not to pass out.” 

Jason grinned. “Can't have that, can we?” 

“Don't smile at me, I feel gay enough as it is.” 

“Sorry,” 

“No you're not,” 

“No, I'm not.” Jason kissed him again. 

Klarion crawled into his lap, hands going into his hair. “Don't think this gets you out of coming to Limbo Town with me.” 

“I was high when I agreed to that,” 

The witch rolled his eyes. “You're always high. It counts.” 

“Can't go to Limbo Town if you can't walk, unless you really want to go see your sister that bad.” 

Klarion scoffed. “You think I won't pass up my sister for the dicking of a lifetime? She's not going anywhere.” 

“And I am?” 

Klarion kissed him again. “Better not.” 

That tingle across his skin again. “Threatening me?” 

“Yeah,” 

“You need to work on your threats more,” Jason murmured as he pressed a kiss to Klarion's neck. Klarion shivered. 

“You need to work on working on _me_.” 

“That doesn't even make sense.” 

“I'm tired.” 

“Too tired?” 

“As if.” Klarion jumped as Jason bit him, and he laughed against the witch's neck. “As exciting as it would be, I'm not gonna fuck you on the roof. My back is gonna be sore enough without having to lay on concrete.” 

“We better go, then,” 

“We better,” Klarion giggled and kissed him again. 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Klarion's skin glowed in the dim light filtering in through the blinds of the window, and he laughed as Jason kissed his neck. He wiggled as Jason's fingers ran over his sensitive side. 

“Stop tickling me, asshole,” Blue fingers wound with his, and Jason hid his smile in Klarion's bare shoulder. 

It was good to finally feel home in his apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt actually mean for this to be as long as it was, but anything 6 pages IS short for me, so, yanno  
> i can't write anything short to save my life but OH WELL, you just get more out of me


End file.
